everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little
Merana Little is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Little Mermaid from the fairytale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen and is a student at Ever After High. Growing up knowing her fate is to pretty much suicide, Merana's an asexual Rebel who loves fashion, art, and writing, while . Ultimately, she's a creative, smart, stubborn book-tvshow-and-anime-fangirl, who's undeniably temperamental and Do NOT edit or else MerMer will declare war on you! Character Personality Creative, she'll have you brainstorming in a second. Intelligent, facts go in and never some out. Loyal, defending family members with strong opinions is always a must. Hot-tempered, she'll lash out at anyone who damages her soul. Rather sarcastic, there's always a witty comeback at hand. Environmental, pollution is one of her arch enemies. Grudge-holding, it's almost impossible to plead forgiveness and get it. Stubborn, she refuses to back down for what she believes. Subtle and manipulating at times, yet blunt in some situations, you don't know what to expect from MerMer. Strangely calm in some situations, she could be the peacemaker, or peacebreaker. usually it's the peacebreaker i mean c'monlook at her At first glance, Merana is nothing more than a general "shopoholic" and "ughihatemylife" mermaid, personified by her quick temper, sarcasm, and of course, love of fashion. But observe closely at her reactions to your actions. Introduce a new topic, something that fascinates you, and she may surprise you with an intellectual comment. Bring the topic to art, and she could blab on and on about her techniques, preferences, and more. If you tend to annoy people, and insult her, prepare for the worst. Sometimes, she'll just study you for a sec like she's plotting revenge, and walks away. Then your shower explodes that night. So who is Merana really? You'll just have to decide for yourself. Merana is extremely creative, right off the bat. Some of her creativity came from her love of the sea, which inspired her to create fashions or paintings. The other part is just her ability to daydream about possibilities, not realities. Many of the people she work with in Arts and Crafts, Princess Design, or any group project say that Merana can draw meaning and depth from even a rock, and draw it all out so that it is indescribable, and yet perfect. She disagrees, saying that anyone can do it, yet on the inside, she can't help but feel just the littlelest bit of pride. Her imagination can result in her daydreaming or forgetting to take notes in class because of drawing things, but nevertheless, Merana is always brimming cauldron-full full of ideas that if someone decided to plan out and take into action, it would flourish into a beautiful building block of Arcadia. Her creativity may also simply come from the fact that her mind is able to fabricate and embellish everyday things she sees and turn it into a source of inspiration or something. She's able to color outside of the lines, think outside of the box, and imagine everything differently from what it truly is. Anything and everything is possible for her to tweak. It's possible that her brainstorming for all of her various fandoms has led to her imagining fantasy things in everyday life. Or maybe she has brain damage from being a fangirl like her creator Not only is her brain immensely creative, she is also quite intelligent, being able to maintain a well-above average grade while not paying attention in some classes. Merana's mind is able to think so that not only is it out of the box, per say, but probably out of the whole dam FedEx truck. MerMer's loved hobby of reading also contributes to this, intellectual topics being something that grasps her interests. Another thing to know about this is that MerMer is way ahead of the learning curve, and she's proud of that. Not only is Merana just naturally talented at the academics, she also wants to be smart. She has pretty much dedicated a lot of her life to find out more about the world. While the other kids were still preoccupied with learning their ABC's, she argued with her godfather that she was too bored in the class and wanted to be homeschooled. Poseidon argued and made the desicion of no, because smart as she was, kindegarteners can't sign legal documents without forging signatures. Finally, in 6th grade, she took a college course online with some hacking and lying done. After the semester she requested her grades, showed them to Poseidon, and won the case. However, Merana has other qualities than just an imaginative and brilliant mind. Merana is also very loyal to her friends, family, and anyone who she thinks deserves it. Her loyalty is mostly developed through her childhood. Living in a family of 6 sisters means that there will constantly be problems and misadventures. There will be more than one suitor to chase away. In fact, she and her siblings have made a game out of it this is probably how she learned to use weapons lol She will do anything for her siblings, because from her childhood, she learned that the sea can be dangerous, and they all have to stick together. Of course, all 6 sisters have a hot temper, so when they get into a huge blame game/prank war/temper tantrum/gladiator match, it would be best not to get in the way. She's also a very angry mermaid. Her temper is just a fuse connected to the world's supply of grenades and atomic bombs. If one spark catches on, it will explode. And it's not very pretty either. As mentioned before, her sisters are also short-tempered, but Merana is the most. She's not very aware of herself hurting other people at times. Her anger plays this off as merely a little side-effect. That's another reason why she's so dangerous when pissed off. Usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. She doesn't usually care about this, but if it was truly blooming, it might have hurt a little. It's not very common for her to form a bond with someone unless she explodes at least once. Her temper flares with insults, and sometimes teeny-tiny problems to act dramatic over(this being with her sisters of course). Revenge is best served cold, but MerMer can find multiple ways to contradict that. Revenge is best served with mind slaves, revenge is best served with explosives, revenge is best served with turning the entire school against you and watching you crumble into nothingness little by little bwahaha, etc. Whenever Merana gets angry, the area around her takes on a dark blue aura. Her vision turns blue and all she thinks about is retaliating. All morals are thrown aside, her "Fight or Fight Harder" instinct kicks in, and she takes on the anger that will pretty much ruin your life. She is more than dangerous at this stage, both verbally and physically. If you see this, you know that you are screwed and better start praying. Kinda like Chaos devouring all the Melan angeloids. But scarier. Somehow. Her temper also leads her to be a little insane. Not like those cartoon crossed eyes insane or anything. Insane as in her morals are destroyed, and she will go to any lengths to do what she wants. Nothing can or will stop in her way, because her mind is botched enough. lol I'm so dramatic She's willing to snap a comment for the satisfaction of her rage. Usually, they could include an undertone of coldness under a layer of sugar-coated insults. Her sarcasm also comes handy in these situations. Honestly, whenever she retorts it's like a scene in one of those old TV shows or those cheesy soap operas where the audience laughs. She is pretty temperamental, and has these sudden little mood swings you don't even see coming. Just the slightest little thing could tip her off, the littlest essence of eau de annoying could irritate her. She could go from postively okay to wallowing in self-pity in a matter of seconds. Okay now her sarcasm is pretty hilarious. It's funny how her witty remarks are timed so that the situation seems just perfection. Literally, she has uttered some of the best comebacks you might ever hear. MerMer is also a persistent naturalist. Pollution is somewhat of the reason she left her home, after all. She insists on buying from farmer's markets and cooking her own food sometimes. She does do protests and and helps with petitions with ze beastie Rosabella, but usually when she's not busy. She is eager to help Mother Nature in anyway she can, and possibly fix her home. Possibly. MerMer is also a little stubborn. By that, I mean A LOT stubborn. MerMer won't exactly back down from her opinion on anything, and usually she has an opinion. She refuses to let go of anything(see below) that has ever happened, UNLESS you are lucky. Or if she forgets, really. She really likes arguing and would join the Debate Club, if not for the fact she was busy as hell already. Also, she likes arguing because 1. she's a master at it and 2. you get to be technical and show up the other person. She does tend to hold grudges, and usually long ones, mind you. It one of her fatal flaws, she can't bear to forgive and forget. No! Retaliate and Remember! Well not usually. Like, never. She'll spare a few certain people like her closest friends, and her family though. Be it an acccidental step on her toes or a spill-your-lunch-on-your-shirt shove, she probably won't forget it. This doesn't mean she'll turn the whole world against you, but it also doesn't mean you're free to go. It's quite hard to deal with revenge when it comes to MerMer. MerMer is probably the least self-conscious OC the creator has. She doesn't exactly care about her status or whatever. She's not very aware of other people unless they piss her off, really. Merana may come off as a chatterbox, mostly because she has so much to talk about. She generally is... okay to everyone(see how I don't say'' nice''), until you snark something. If your job is to be the bane of everyone's existence, she'll get mad at you. Like, explode. See above for the possible tricks she might play. MerMer can also be found passing notes in class, usually about something to snicker at, or an interesting bit she learned, or even possibly "Got any chocolate chips? I brought a pancake to class with me :3". That last one might pop up when you least expect it. Strangely enough, when other people are angry, Merana might be the most calm. Actually, this rarely happens since MerMer is usually ravaging around like a maniac, other people don't have the time to be angry. They do, however, have the time to dig up their Crispy Cheese 'n Wiener armor to protect themselves from the temperamental tornado. She's not very helpful anyway. She might be the most contradictory out of all the OC JK has. Mostly because she's calm at times, yet she ravages around like a maniac and holds grudges that last for eternity. Don't forget that JK is contradictory herself and MerMer is completely based off of her. If you do find any other contradictory parts of MerMer, do tell me so I can add to here instead of fixing it which is something a normal human bean would do. Honestly I don't like beans anyway Her nickname is MerMer. Appearance Now MerMer is somewhat attractive but she doesn't really focus a lot on beauty, moreso on fashion.On her opinion of herself, MerMer just flipped her hair and announced, "I'm fabulous!". She is knowledgeable of the fact that today's society's standards of beauty are rather unsavory, as they tend to shame features that are "unattractive", and the fact that she has some of those traits. However, she believes that everyone is beautiful, just not in the same way. Also, views on beauty are changing so she has hope. Merana thinks looks are important enough but not overly so. Merana's figure is slightly thicker than a "standard figure", if that's even a thing it's not. She is on the curvier, well-fed side and her body type could be described as a cross between the round body type and slightly the hourglass shape. She reaches a height of 5'6", and is around 135-140 lb. Her BMI is around 22.00, puting her in the normal zone, but she's on the chubbier side. MerMer has somewhat low metabolism. Adding more to her physical build, MerMer has broad shoulders, built up from swimming, volleyball, and badminton. She is slightly muscular, but not overly so. Merana also has kinda long legs, which are equipped with a lot of speed and stamina due to running. Her arms are toned and a bit tanned from being outside. She has long, nimble fingers that she never paints, unless it's unintentionally covering them in paint while working on an art project. Now something Merana is self-conscious about is her chest(she would be a C-cup, give or take) . She considers it annoying, because 1. she can't play sports properly 2. they slow her down, and 3. they draw attention from archetypical anime perverts. However, she doesn't plan to get them removed by surgery because she has nothing against them, only the things stated above. She also doesn't use a binder because she doesn't want to spend money on it. Her pigmentation would be described as a golden medium beige color. It has a healthy glow to it, from all that swimming around, and the icy waters during wintertime serves as a sort of an ice bath that helps nourish her. Her skin was light due to the fact most of her life was spent underwater, although it is a little darker now. It is also rather soft, as MerMer hopes not to dry out. Her skin is also always containing some sort of rosiness. This could be from the fact that she's always a bit pissed or frustrated. Or from the fact that physical activity will result in her being pretty rosy. She doesn't blush often, though, and when she does it fades pretty quickly. Her undertone is a mixture of all warm, cool, and olive. Since literally one half of her heritage is unknown, no one knows exactly what her ethnicity is. Ethnicity works a little weirder with underwater dwellers(headcanon here!). Atlanteans immediately have some cooler undertone in their blood, fishy fishy and all that. :3 They get their actual ethnicity as regular humans do, but their hair and eyes are kinda put together as a randomizer in their cells, with related mermaids having similarities. This is why many underwater dwellers have rather fantasy colors for their coloring. Her mother was Italian(Italian mermaids! :3) so she may have gotten her olive tone from there. As she doesn't exactly have a father, the randomizer in the genes gave her the other half of her ethnicity. There are hints that Merana's other ethnicity is Asian. She does have a little keratosis pilaris, a condition that causes harmless little bumps to grow here and there on her body. They are barely noticeable because of their similar color to her skin tone. She has a habit of rubbing them and scratching them sub-consciously. They don't itch or anything, just a habit for her. Her face is rather round and kind of chubby and it has the appearance of still retaining baby fat. When she smiles they only get rounder. It also gives the appearance of her being pretty young, and she is. At heart I mean, she's a temperamental child. Her nose is on the broader side, and well, it's a nose. Her lips are perfectly shaped and they are just slightly darker than most peoples' would be. Merana's eyebrows are just... eyebrows. no Iggy brows lol Above her nose are her eyes, and they are quite extraordinary. They are a rich emerald green in color, a deep jewel-tone. They are pretty well-shaped and just the tiniest bit bigger than most eyes. They are surrounded by pretty long eyelashes that naturally curve upward though she doesn't use an eyelash curler on them. MerMer does use waterproof and clear mascara on some days, although she doesn't exactly see any difference made in using it. MerMer has blue hair that is the color of a paradise's lake. It would be described as a bright turquoise with hints of cerulean and green. The darker parts are jewel-toned blue. It is quite easy to manage, and Merana has a fondness for the color of it. It is completely natural, but the fantasy colors make it seem as if she had dyed her hair. After the events of True Heart's Day, brash black streaks are found in MerMer's hair. It's just natural so there really is no explanation for it. But now it makes her hair look cool B) Her current style is a bob with shaggy, windswept bangs to her right. As in, her persepective right. A better reference would be the anime bust picture in the gallery except the bangs are flipped the other way. Around the back of her head is a shaggy layer/flip thingy, with an ahoge sticking up. Although ahoges are usually for more comic relief-type characters honestly she is kinda a comic relief character, it's just there because it's cute. When starting her second year of highschool, her hair was rather long, the longest reaching to just above her hips and the shortest are her shaggy side-bangs, coming to just above her chin. Her hair is incredibly straight though it has a little wave on days, much like how an ocean's waves are ever-changing. Although if her hair reflected her personality then it would be all over the place. Merana hasn't ever really got a bad hair day before, though. In addition to it being straight, her hair also has an incredible consistency to it. It feels like running your hands through silk. Her hair is rather fine although it is perfectly healthy. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo, her hair is tinged with green. She does however use the shampoo whenever she is reminded but her hair nevertheless remains the same because of her daily Grimmnastics. Also, getting in and out of saltwater would be torture on a human's hair but MerMer really doesn't get damaged from it because magic! reasons. Merana also has fins. They are spiky and translucent green, growing on her forearms and calves. They do droop a little, however. These fins are hydrodynamic and allow her to glide easily in water. Oh and they look badass. B) When in mermaid form, Merana's legs blend into an emerald green tail, the scales cool and glossy, she also has an emerald green tail. Her skin takes on a greenish-blue tint. Mer's teeth turn into more shark-like teeth. Her eyes glow more luminously, and her movements are smoother. Scales can be found here and there, around her arms and neck. She is able to talk, breathe, laugh, pretty much everything you can do on land in water. Except, y'know. Walk. And everything associated with walking. All in all, Merana is rather pretty although not in the usual standards, as her outlandish looks need some getting used to. Items MerMer always has a stash of items that are essential to life for her. She considers these things precious and valuable, and you will know why once you see what they are. Because she is a fangirl. Duh. The first and foremost things are what's inside her enchanted aqua clutch. This clutch is bottomless and weightless, carrying whatever she needs. Of course Merana does bring some other stuff inside the clutch but this is what's important to her. Her sketchbook is one of the things that MerMer keeps in that clutch. Of course Merana has a billion more and they're all shoved into drawers in her designing station but this is her current sketchbook. It's black with the words "ALL HAIL LORD DOITSU" written in turquoise glitter pen on it. However, even if Merana will not look like it, she will have a concealed weapon or two on her at all times. If she is wearing long sleeves, a short weapon would be snuck up her arm so that the handle is resting on her wrist and somewhat on her palm. If she happens to be wearing short sleeves, she'll slip it onto/into her shoe somehow. As of now, Merana does not have a favorite weapon(but I'm searching for one!). MerMer isn't very picky about the weapons she chooses, however she still has preferences. For example, short stabby weapons are something she loves, since she can use them for her "wtfdidyoujustdotome" move. Knives, scissors and daggers are the most preferred from short stabby things. What would happen for larger weapons, you ask? Those things vary a lot, from fencing sticks, to circular saws, to inflatable Pocky balloons, anything she can get her hands on. She hasn't killed anyone yet. Probably. Interests/Hobbies Merana dabbles in a lot of hobbies, most having to do with being a fangirl. She plays a few sports, likes music, and also cooking. The most prominent one is that she likes art. She is particularly fond of watercolor. Art is just one way of expressing her creativity. She especially likes painting nature scenes, each one containing at least a body of water, be it the sea or a puddle. If you take a peek inside her sketchbook, you shall see billions of doodles, small and big, whether they are 2-D cartoon characters or shaded sketches or anime stuff. Many of her fashion designs are inspired by her doodles.She's somewhat fond of 3D art too. Writing Doing stuff on deviantArt. Or y'know, whatever the equivalent is in the fairytale world. Designing. Merana also has an affinity for singing. She's definitely not fond of singing in front of people though. Her voice is something she likes to keep to herself. Her vocal type is alto, and she sings randomly when in private. Especially when doing work. If you catch her singing, it will definitely be a My Chemical Ever After song. Piano playing. Merana also has an affinity for culinary arts. Another hobby is swimming, and this is something that Merana does often beause she loves swimming and being able to go all fish fishy :3 *flips hair strikes pose* In addition, swimming is one of the sports that Merana loves because you get to do rad flipturns underwater. B) Volleyball. Badminton. Running. MerMer loves music. Her favorite genre is alternative rock and her favorite band is My Chemical Ever After. Merana also hates most of the music today. She especially dislikes the mainstream pop sound, although some are bearable. MerMer also fancies Panic! at the Ballroom and Potiontonix quite a lot, although they are in no way of competing with how much she likes MCEA. Being part of a fandom. Fandoms include EAH's EAH, EAH's Heaven's Lost Property, EAH'S Hetalia, Merlock(BBC), Snow White Collar, EAH's Bones, EAH's PJO. Anime. Shipping. Reading. Abilities Merana is capable of a lot of things, most of them involve revenge but whatevs. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheLittleMermaid_e.html But basically, mermaid chick with 5 older sisters get super jelly of them going to land. She finally gets to go up, and saves this prince guy. The prince guy thought this temple chick saved him and so fell headfirst into chocolate love. Mermaid chick cuts off her tongue and gets legs. Prince guy likes the mermaid chick but he's still in chocolate love with the temple chick. His no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-father arranged for him and this princess chick to marry with the smell of fish lingering in the air on a ship. Turns out, temple chick and princess chick are the same person. WUUUUUT? So the prince guy agrees. Mermaid chick, who has a broken vase heart, is so sad that her sisters cut off all their head bushes hair and gets her a knife. Why is trading so weird underwater? Mermaid chick refuses to murder the prince guy and so turns into Ivory Soap sea foam at dawn. THE END, G'NIGHT KIDS. How Does Merana Fit Into it? When her mother turned into sea form they started towards heaven.But, some of the bubbles stayed. Merana and her sisters were born from the magic bubbles on the foam. The rest of the foam was gathered by The Little Mermaid's sisters and given to each of the girls in a ring, so they would have a reminder of their mother, and be able to turn into a human whenever they wanted to. Merana is the Next Little Mermaid, destined to turn into sea foam. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Backstory TBA Relationships Family Merana has 5 other sisters, named Sirena, Rialle, Harmony, Melody, and Pearl. She also has many other cousins, aunts, and uncles. It is unknown the exact population of the family though. She is distantly related to Delemara Nevermer, a mermaid from Neverland. Best Friends Desi - Desi is Merana's absolute best friend. They are pretty weird ones. Who knew a mermaid and a demon could be friends? With Desi's fiery spirit, and MerMer's explosive temper, it's impossible to have everything be normal for more than a week. Their relationship is one that trades sarcastic comments and lots of misadventures. Cop- Cop is pretty much the most rational and in a way, least eccentric one of the trio. Cop's naiveness is something that surprises Merana, xir inventions are a whole different world. Sometimes, our little mermaid does feel a bit left out when Desi shamelessly flirts(and mentally regrets) with the doll. Friends Quinny Pig- Quinn became Merana's first friend at EAH. They bonded over their love of art and nature. Merana's temperamental personality meshes surprising well with Quinn's shyness. The cinnamon rolls has magical powers magic! that calms her down. Both love art and nature, which adds to their friendship. Lace Carroll - Fashion fanatics amirite? Urtica Swan- They met in an RP, where Urt ate everything from Merana's booth. On MerMer's Mirrorphone, Urt's phone is labeled HANGRY because Urt had texted "I'M HUNGRY. AND ANGRY. HANGRY." in the RP. On Urt's phone, MerMer is TAFFYREGRET because Urt regrets eating 2 pounds/1 kg of MerMer's saltwater taffy. These two are awkward friends, but still friends as who can hate food? Finnette Merman - TBA Marino Blondel- Marino is one of Merana's guy friends. Both of them love swimming with a deep passion, and they often race. Since Marino owns a shark, Merana gives tips on proper care, such as advice for healthy teeth and such. As a child, Marino would often swim and come visit The Little Palace. That is, Merana and her sisters would swim to the surface. Then they would swim and play whatever games meramids and humans play together. Not only that, Marino's shark, Sacha also loves swimming with Merana's Meried. Alcide Parfait- Alcide is Merana's other guy friend. He also loves the ocean and swimming. Since Alcide is very interested in whales and dolphins, it is no surprise that Merana would teach him about them. Visiting Mirror Beach is a usual activity. They are both in the band Musically Ever Afters, along with Coppola and Tailor. Acquaintances Calli Latrans- Merana doesn't know the coyote girl that well. Calli loves making small jokes and poking at Merana's hot coals of anger. Surprisingly enough, MerMer doesn't snap often here. Okay maybe it has to do with Quinny Pig and MerMer not wanting to lose a friend and the fact that she finds Calli's insults a lot more amusing than the usual bunch of sniveling mortal insults they stink by the way. So she puts up with it. Anaitis Neeru- Ana and Merana aren't really friends or enemies. Mer sometimes helps the fellow mermaid out with her lying problem but that's pretty much it. Rosabella Beauty- The teenage mermaid and beast will be found parading around the school and handing biodegradable leaflets on pollution, ways that students can help, and reasons to do something. Other than that, they're just people who say "Hi!" to each other. Enemies She needs a bunch. Pet Meried - During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical sapphire seahorse she named Meried, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mereid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Sometimes, Merana sneaks her into class, disguising her as a handbag, knowing that Mereid gets lonely easily. However, Merana does fear that one day Meried will suffer from her transformation to sea foam so she also became a Rebel because of that. Artemis- She has adopted a fluffy little husky/wolf breed from the animal shelter. She has also been known to be very friendly to other sea creatures, such as sea turtles, millions of fish, and even sharks! Romance Dang, time has passed, so check out Smoky Water so far! Portrayers Honestly, JK would be the the best voice actress for MerMer. As for a real-life portrayer, just wait until I'm old enough. Oufits Merana's sense of style could be described as edgy and artistic, but with an air of sophisticated chic. All of them are comfortable enough so that she has mobility, but stylish so that she is satisfied. Her color scheme mostly revolves around blues of all shades, though usually turquoise, and black. Emerald green and white appear in small quantites. MerMer can wear both gold and silver, due to her mixed undertone. Staples of her wardrobe include band tees, tunics, black leggings, fedoras, all three types of converse, hoodies, black pearl and turquoise accessories, studded boots, and fitted blazers/leather jackets. Class-ic Schedule Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here Trivia * MeMer's official orientation is somewhere along the lines of asexual biromantic... she's kinda confused though. * Merana also identifies as a demigirl, though she is comfortable only with the pronouns "she" and "they", using "she" a lot more often. * Her birthday is June 25th, so she is a Cancer. Her birthstone is a pearl, and her birth flower is a waterlily(An EAH subspecies of the waterlily is Siren's Song, which coincidentally is Merana's favorite flower). * Her personality type is ENTJ-A, The "Commander". ** Yes Merana is an extrovert but that doesn't necessarily means she has to like people. Most of them anyway. * Her theme song would be... I haven't found anything that fits her actually. * Merana's favorite food would probably be any dessert. MerMer has a sweet tooth! Like, really sweet. * MerMer used to be a vegetarian. She isn't anymore. Although she can survive without meat, bacon is delicious. :3 Sushi is also delicious OWO * She is a member of the Musically Ever Afters. * MerMer has amazing eyesight, 20/10 which just means she can see something sharply from 20 feet, whereas a normal person (20/20 vision) could only see it from 10 feet. This comes in a lot of handy, like being able to see tiny details that may cause something to go wrong. This eyesight is also rather useful for detailing her designs. * She's somewhat of a picky eater. MerMer dislikes most meats and bitter foods too. She also dislikes badly prepared food, and fast food, to an extent. * Okay so the creator just noticed something cool. She's basically Finland from Hetalia. Both are adorable and suffered hardships in their life, but can probably kill someone stronger than them. They both literally look like cinnamon rolls, but can kill you. * Oh and even more Hetalia stuff: SHE WILL SHIP THE EAH EQUIVALENT OF AUSTRIAXSWITZERLAND AS MUCH AS SHE CAN. SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX. * Okay so Nyx has dubbed EAH Hetalia "Arcadia" and for Arcadia, MerMer makes parodies of MCEA songs for My Chemical Romano. * Merana practices Doitsuism. Quotes Notes *Merana is based on the creator. We are literally the same XD For the most part anyway. There are some major differences. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which is a pretty good pun. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. But don't mistake MerMer for a goddess of love because she is definitely not that. Gallery If anyone wants to draw her, feel free to! Just remember, she's on the curvy side with a medium tan and emerald green eyes. She has turquoise hair with hints of cerulean and green with brash black strokes and it is cut in a bob with shaggy windswept side bangs. However, if it is a line before the happenings of True Heart's Day(disregarding the Basic) her hair does not have the black streaks and it is as long as it says in the description. If it is before Way Too Wonderland happened, she has the black streaks in her hair but her hair is longer. MerMerbyJK.jpg|Basic, done by meh! IMG 1035-1-.jpg|MerMer's Legacy Day Artwork Things 14.jpg|Back of Merana, courtesy of Amaze! Image.jpg|MerMer as a superhero! MeranaLittleSugarCoatedFanart.jpg|Big thanks to Lilygem, who made MerMer's Sugar-Coated! MeranaLittleFanArt.png|A really cool fanart by the awesome Rudino! Merana Little Fanart.jpg|Ohmygod, Gummi did such a great job on this! Thank you! :3 Merana fanart.png|Sheepy did this amazing art of MerMer! Thank you :3 MerMerbySab.jpg|Sab did a super cute sketch of MerMer! BelsArtOfMerana.jpeg|BIG thanks to Bel for doing some awesome art of MerMer! Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|MerMer's Getting Fairest by Jade! MeranaRedraw.jpeg|Awww, TRocks did such a cute job on chibi MerMer! MerMerinAnime.jpeg|She's just too cute in anime form... :3 By my friend Mermerlegacy.png|LD by Mina! THANK YOU! MeranaLittleMirrorBeachByKatechi.png|By Katechi, commissioned by Bessie|link=http://katechi.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:The Little Mermaid Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids Category:Asexual Category:Biromantic Category:Ace af Category:Bi af Category:LGBTA+ Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Work in progress